Megakat City's Happy Halloween
by 321 awesomeGREENstars
Summary: Mad Kat's created vampires this Halloween and Razor's been bitten. Can TBone trust Arrow, a cat with a cloudy past to save the city and his pal?
1. A Lil' Witch's Brew

Megakat City's Happy Halloween

Authored by 321 awesomeGREENstars

Note: My first published story. Chapter One may be a little slow but it is merely an introduction. This story is really good, so please do not be deterred! Original Character: Arrow. I don't own the SWAT Kats (but I wish I owned Razor).

A Lil' Witch's Brew 

October 28

Chilly October air wafted through Megakat City adding flair to the millions of luminous stars visible in the dark blue sky four days before children's favorite holiday- Halloween. The night was oddly quiet and dim, relaxing and soothing to all katizens. Well, there was one kat who was not satisfied at all.

Deep within the confines of an ancient antique shop, tucked so far away that not even a mouse would stumble upon it, sat a seemingly ordinary orange and yellow diamond kat-in-the-box. Inside, the box held a wild, crazy-colored carnival world all of its own, the world Mad Kat, originally the comic Lenny Ringtail, created. Inside the box and through the carnival stood a magnificent tent of red, purple, orange, and gold stripes, and through its entrance sat a being right in the center of the Halloween decorated room. Jack-o-lanterns with insane carved faces and jester hats, balloon pants and gloved hands stood around the tent, occasionally peeking outside. Miniature witches flew near the starred ceiling, their black tails flying behind them. Great giant bats hung from dark purple confetti, sleeping dangerously close to the floor, illuminated by the red glow from two torches at the middle of the space.

Behind an immense black and gray-speckled cauldron sat Mad Kat on a stool of white stone resembling skulls and bones so deep in thought he resembled an impeccable image of a statue. One of the witches flew down from her post and settled near the villain's ear, whispered something to her master. Mad Kat's green eyes blinked; he straightened his posture, breaking from his trance.

"Nothing should be wrong Lydia," he answered in his fun-loving voice, taking the little holiday kat in his yellow palm. "After all, it _is_ Halloween, the best time of the whole year to play games with people, yet this year something appears to be missing. Being stuck in here for as long as I have," he gestured with his free orange paw at their surroundings, "has dried up any new ideas for more fun games I might have thought of." Sighing, he listened to what his companion had to say.

"The SWAT Kats? Yes, I know we have not played with them for many weeks, but I do not want to disappoint them by showing up with nothing new to play." He smirked evilly. "That would bore them awfully."

The little witch, Lydia, hopped back on her broom and suddenly scratched Mad Kat's neck with her miniscule claws.

"What was the meaning of that?" Mad Kat questioned, voice rising as he placed a finger to his neck; that same finger produced two perfect, tiny holes of ruby red blood. The villain's bright green eyes grew brighter behind his mask as he finally understood his small companion's idea.

"This will make a brilliant game, my dear Lydia. And earn me some new friends! Looks like we did not need that whelp's help after all!" Mad Kat waved his enthusiastic hands in front of the cauldron and, in a puff of smoke, an oak table appeared with several ingredients on top. Choosing a lavender bottle from the middle, Mad Kat poured his first ingredient into the empty cauldron; out came a clear, smell-less liquid, rather a dull start.

Second, the crazy kat chose a burnt-orange ceramic bowl decorated with screeching black cats filled with green powder. A handful of the scratchy substance was thrown casually into the smoky depths of the cauldron, emitting a foul odor and turning the existing gray smoke an odd shade of navy blue. Mad Kat grinned, pleased, and murmured the word "Perfect" to himself. Turning to Lydia, who was hovering above the villain's hat, he good-naturedly said, "My little friend, since this brilliant new game was your idea, what should be added next? Your choice." The tiny witch smiled, revealing two rows of razor-sharp white teeth, and flew above each item on the table, carefully considering her choice. She chose a black bowl containing medium- sized cream-colored and red crystals, her broom bobbing energetically in the air. Mad Kat's eyes raised ever so slightly.

"What a…unique choice Lydia." He stated, lifting one of the crystals and eyeing the mystical rock with respect. Unexpectantly, the kat lowered the bowl back to the table. "Such a strong selection should be made last."

The next ingredients were selected in a rapid spurt of idea- a black antique bottle holding a thick orange concoction that turned liquid in the cauldron a blinding white and intensified the sickening odor; came a pinch of "bone dust" from a large stone engraved with dancing skeletons which sent the cauldron into violent spasms that almost toppled it completely over; then one final gray potion settled the witch's brew. The entire time ingredients were flying, Mad Kat mumbled broken sentences under his breath: "…for lost hope…pale faces…unforgettable appearance and flight…" Now he straightened and took four crystals into both hands.

In a high voice of excitement, he announced, "Now is the time to finish this brew with a grand finale!" Lydia immediately took flight out of the tent but Mad Kat did not notice.

In unison, he released all four red and cream crystals into the cauldron and stepped back. The air in the tent became thicker with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and clouded confusion; Mad Kat filled his lungs with the unforgiving air hungrily. The potion in the cauldron was a dark murky gold and emanated twists of red and white smoke.

Suddenly, there was a subtle rumble that quickly turned into an earthquake that rippled and broke the ground. The golden concoction bubbled, growing stronger with the movements of the ground until there was a loud pop, and the potion shot straight upward, punching a hole through the top of the tent. As it descended, the bright liquid transformed into gloomy, foggy mist, completely filling the tent and leaking outside where the sky had turned unnaturally pitch black. Mad Kat's psychotic laughter rose above disembodied moans and cries, a high cackle that shot all the way to one's bones.

As the moaning grew, so did Mad Kat until he could press his palms on the top of the box. Surrounded by mist and floating voices, Mad Kat screamed, "Have a happy Halloween Megakat City!"

The top of the box flung open with a powerful bang, and out of it flew Mad Kat's creations.

Lydia landed her tiny body on Mad Kat's shoulder. "Go my creatures!" the villain shrieked insanely. "Yes, yes! Show this city what Halloween fun is all about my Mad Kat vampires!" Now that the new threat had been unleashed, the yellow-and-orange-diamonded box closed, once again shutting away Mad Kat's crazy carnival world.


	2. Pranksters

Pranksters 

October 30, 8:30 PM

Best friends and mechanics Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson lounged on the worn-in couch in the living area of the salvage yard they so lovingly occupied watching a Scaredy Kat Halloween special, Chance more animated than Jake. There was a crash from the television set and Chance erupted into a fit of laughter, holding his ribs as he gasped for breath; his companion simply rolled his eyes as he attempted to find what his big yellow and brown-striped friend found so entertaining.

"Oh…Jake, I love this cartoon." commented Chance as he straightened up and turned the television off. He looked to the brown kat next to him.Jake was smaller than Chance and occasionally shy and passive, characteristics that prompted the bigger kat to act as the protective big brother. On the other hand, Chance was more outgoing and used to roughhousing. What an unexpectedly excellent combination for Megakat City's "vigilante" justice team, the SWAT Kats.

Jake rolled his eyes as he said, "You never cease to amaze me buddy."

Suddenly there were a set of loud crashes and scraping metal outside. The two kats raced out the door ready to fight. However, only silence and shadows met them in the deserted salvage yard.

"It came from over there." Jake said, and both went to the site of the disturbance: nothing out of the ordinary, just a bigger mess than usual. Something caught Chance's eye and he bent to snag it.

"Hey, look at this Jake." He held out a spray canister to his friend. "Looks like some pranksters are getting into the holiday spirit a night early." Without a second thought, Chance threw the canister away into the unknown. A cool night breeze swept around the best friends and Jake shivered slightly.

"This Halloween seems to be weirder than any other one I can imagine so far." he commented, thinking aloud. "Some kats have been acting strange lately and others are pulling disappearing acts. Remember that old katizen from yesterday, the one who needed his truck to be jump-started? He didn't seem normal at all. His face was too pale and he just kept looking at us with that dazed stare, like he was in another world. Plus-"

Chance took Jake's pause for breath to interrupt. "Chill out buddy. 'Tis the season after all! We'll see a bunch of nuts tonight as well as tomorrow, maybe even some leftovers on All Saint's Day, and then that's it until next year. Besides, that kat yesterday looked sick and his driving was fine."

Jake appeared satisfied with the sensible explanation and changed the topic. Sniggering softly he asked, "So what about Mayor Manx's infamous invitation to the SWAT Kats? Think they'll show up to his Halloween party?"

"Don't know. After all it is at the Megakat City Tower penthouse and a costume party." Chance selected a moment to ponder a thought. "Do you think if we show up without costumes Feral'll figure us out?"

"If he doesn't someone else will, Felina maybe." responded the gunner as both kats reentered the building. However, just as they were beginning to get comfortable, the alarm rang shrilly and Chance and Jake were forced to jump back up.

"What's the problem Ms. Briggs?" Chance asked into the intercom.

"SWAT Kats, there's a disturbance outside City Hall. Mad Kat and his jokesters are after Mayor Manx."

"We're on our way!"

"Humph, we shoulda known Mad Kat wouldn't pass up today and tomorrow to create chaos." Jake said as he and Chance rushed to the hanger.

"I bet he has a whole new list of games to play with us, especially made for Halloween!" Chance replied, swinging open a locker. Then the SWAT Kats jumped in the Turbokat, T-Bone driving, Razor in back.


End file.
